Zant vs. Ghirahim
Zant Ghirahim Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Zantihim.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Zant vs. Ghirahim is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It is a collaboration between Grnmachine1 and Shadow7615. Description Twilight Princess VS Skyward Sword, when these two notorious Zelda villains face off in battle, who will prove themselves to be the superior villain? Interlude Wiz: Over the course of the Zelda timeline, Link has faced many villains who have stood in the way. Boomstick: And while Ganondorf is undeniably the most well known Zelda villain, these two are no pushovers! Wiz: Zant of Twilight Princess. Boomstick: And Ghirahim of Skyward Sword, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: While these two fought side-by-side under Ganondorf when displaced from their timelines, the two sycophants will now fight each other to the death. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Zant (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHi2TVUVQXs ) Wiz: Zant, the Usurper King, stole the throne of the twilight realm from Midna, and gave her an Imp's body over her real one. Boomstick: And this is one crazy king! He was given a fraction of Din's Power by Ganondorf, which allows him to do some crazy stuff! Wiz: He is able to teleport himself and his opponent to wherever he likes, always giving him a homefield advantage. He can also teleport himself, which is faster, and more suited for combat. Boomstick: He can fire dark bullets or whatnot from his hand, which are extremely fast, and burst on contact. Wiz: He can manipulate his size to be as big as a a giant or tiny as a bug, though he prefers going bigger. Boomstick: He also wields a sword in each hand, which he can materialize at any moment. Wiz: He can also trap enemies by placing down twilight steaks and trapping enemies within the bounds they create. Boomstick: He's leagues faster than a normal human, and much more durable, too! He can withstand dozens of hits from the Master Sword, an amazing feat, given the Master Sword is CREATED TO DESTROY THINGS LIKE HIM. Wiz: And while he may seem calm and composed at times, he's actually spontaneous and even erratic when flustered. Boomstick: And his combat prowess wasnt defined much, that is until Hyrule Warriors came out! He can summon a spinning head of himself, which sends dark bullets out at people from 8 directions. Wiz: He can summon a large pillar, before sending out more darkness bullets from the top of it, and then sending the pillar crashing down on his foes. Boomstick: He can summon a large hand and crush his enemies many times with many strikes, and he can leap forward multiple times, sending enemies in the air each time he lands, before sending them forward and launching a rather large dark bullet at them. Wiz: And last, he can become a giant, and stomp on his enemies many times. But his best technique is Focus Spirit. Boomstick: This allows him to increase his damage output, while boosting speed, defense, and reducing knockback. Wiz: Though this is based on a time limit. When he runs out, he becomes a giant, and does a belly-flop on the ground, damaging all enemies in range. Boomstick: This is one crazy bitch! You do NOT want to get this guy mad. Wiz: Few can last long against Zant's craziness. Zant: My god had only one wish… To merge shadow and light… and make darkness! Ghirahim Wiz: Demise, one of the most powerful entities in The Legend of Zelda timeline, being the one that would see Ganondorf be born as his reincarnation, is not to be trifled with. Boomstick: While Demise was an all-powerful bad guy, he lacked any true weaponry, so, he decided that he would get himself a badass sword, but this sword was not just an ordinary sword, for this housed... well, a rather unique spirit within... *Ghirahim teleports behind Link and licks his tongue* Wiz: Despite what would appear to be the most brooding and most evil person in the Zelda timeline, Demise would somehow be tied to Ghirahim, who on the other hand is flamboyant, seemingly calm and overconfident, he is also conceited and vain when it comes to flaunting his own appearance, which he regards as "stunning," "exquisite," and "pure." Boomstick: Ugh... This guy just reminds me of a certain popstar... Anyway, this is Ghirahim, his origins are hidden thanks to the developers, but what we do know is that Ghirahim's is a Sword Spirit, specifically he's Demise's Sword, and when Demise was around, Demise could pull Ghirahim's spirit from his body and form his badass sword. Wiz: But, Ghirahim's real power comes from his own body, rather than being the subject of Demise, as the Spirit Sword of Demise, Ghirahim is a Master Swordsman and his choice of swords include Rapiers, Scimitars, and Claymores. Boomstick: But, despite having a large variety of swords at his disposal, Swords are not Ghirahim's main outlet, After Demise was sealed away, Ghirahim started learning lots of Dark Magic, mainly Ritual Summoning, so, when he had the right sacrificial goods, he could revive Demise and attain his true form as Demise's Sword, Ghirahim also possesses High Resistance, Speed, Dexterity and Agility. Wiz: But Ghirahim is not just a swordsman, Ghirahim's magic is his most prominent tool in combat as he is capable of summoning his weapons out of thin air, mostly his swords, but he's also able to summon throwing knives, then launch them at his foes, additionally, should Ghirahim's swords break, a snap of his fingers can automatically repair a broken weapon, even Ghirahim's larger Claymores repaired at the snap of his fingers, and he's able to teleport with ease, he commonly uses teleporting to make his opponent look for him, so that he can surprise them from out of no where. Boomstick: Ghirahim sought to revive Demise by using Zelda as the ritual goods, Ghirahim first separated Link from Zelda by summoning a Giant Tornado to break them up, then Ghirahim encountered Link for the first time, and since he claims to be a "honourable person who is superior to humans", he does not intend to kill his opponent upon their first encounter, however, Ghirahim soon became frustrated with Link and stopped holding back. Wiz: Nonetheless, Ghirahim enjoys toying with others and making them suffer until he has been satisfied, especially upon first encounter, since he likes to see what his opponent is capable of, he demonstrated this by catching Link's Master Sword with two fingers, while he was unarmed himself and letting Link swing his sword at him. Boomstick: Ghirahim's ambition to revive Demise was so strong that he would even go as far as killing Link and using him for ritual goods too, but Link also had a Spirit Sword, Fi, housed inside his Master Sword, who was able to keep Link fighting against Ghirahim, despite Link being a normal human, and Ghirahim being a Demon Lord. Wiz: Ultimately, Ghirahim became so infuriated with Link that he decided that Link deserved nothing more than his Final Form, and for their final showdown, Ghirahim transformed into this form, he became much taller and his scrawny frame became a lot more muscular; his skin became metallic and reddish-black with white lines covering his body, and his eyes become glowing and pupiless. Boomstick: In this form, Ghirahim is increasingly stronger, and far more merciless than before, he will not be phased by blunt attacks from swords, only a strong and firm attack will hurt him, but, this transformation has one side effect, Ghirahim has a gigantic target painted on his chest, 3 stabs from the Master Sword was able to physically hurt him as cracks in his chest area were shown to have affected him that much. Wiz: But, in spite of his final form's weaknesses, Ghirahim achieved what he set out to do, he successfully used Zelda as a ritual to revive Demise, he also holds the title of being Link's first chronological antagonist in a long series of fights involving the Hero, and in Hyrule Warriors, Ghirahim alongside other Zelda villains were personally chosen by Ganondorf to lead his forces in the Great Battle to get the Triforce. Boomstick: But Ghirahim has equally as many weaknesses, he's never won a single encounter with Link, his preference of toying with his opponents could get him killed if his opponents get the upper-hand, and even when he lead Ganondorf's forces, he was still defeated by the heroes opposing him. Wiz: However, Ghirahim's flamboyant demeanour and mastery of swords and magic make him nearly unstoppable. Ghirahim: Still... it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you... No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" DEATH BATTLE! A plain battlefield was seemingly empty, until suddenly, two armies emerged from nowhere, at one side, The Demon Lord Ghirahim, and on the other, The Usurper King Zant, both are backed with an army of minions, both sides' minions are eager to go at one another, however, Zant and Ghirahim both raise their hands, both sides stop, Ghirahim steps forward and bows to Zant in respect, Zant just steps forward and gazes upon Ghirahim. Ghirahim: Well, what do we have here, an army to oppose my own? Well, it's time for a fight, but who to fight first? Ah, who do we have here? Zant: If you wish to fight... so be it! Zant goes into a combat stance while Ghirahim takes a moment to admire the opposition. Ghirahim: Oh, your forces look quite formidable, but will you be a strong enough contender? Zant: Come and find out for yourself, do not bring your army! Ghirahim: Very well, let the show begin! FIGHT! Ghirahim magically removes his coat as he prepares for an attack from the Usurper King, Ghirahim slowly approaches him, Zant fires two purple energy balls at Ghirahim, Ghirahim backhands them away, they then explode behind Ghirahim, he continues his approach, getting closer to Zant, Zant responds by shooting several dark bullets at Ghirahim in quick succession, Ghirahim teleports out of the way, and teleports much closer to Zant, Zant decides it's time to attack, and summons his cleaver-like swords and slashes both at Ghirahim simultaneously, Ghirahim summons a rapier to defend himself and then slashes back, putting Zant back on the defence. Ghirahim: Drawing your blade against me? You cannot possibly hope to best me with a blade. Ghirahim starts clashing swords with Zant and following up with attacks, the blades meet every time, Zant looks for an opening in Ghirahim's attacks, he finds one and slashes at Ghirahim's waist, however, the blade just bounces off Ghirahim, Ghirahim take advantage of the opportunity and stabs Zant in the stomach, Zant immediately teleports away and takes a moment to gather himself, he looks upon his hand, seeing his blood on it. Zant: Now, you will see my full power, given to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you will WILL respect it! Zant goes for a rapid spinning attack with his blades, the attack hits Ghirahim, leaving two small cuts on his chest, Zant then creates several Phantom Zants, surrounding the Demon Lord, each armed with their double blades, Ghirahim takes a moment to look around him and observe them all, all the Zants starts levitating into the air, All the Phantom Zants move in on Ghirahim at the same time, Ghirahim quickly summons a Claymore and spins while holding out the Claymore, knocking back every Phantom Zant, they all quickly regain their footing, the real Zant stands there, watching his Phantoms work for him. Zant: Look at you, trying to combat the power of God, you haven't seen the full extent of his power! Zant makes another Phantom, but this one grabs Ghirahim and holds him in place, all the other Phantoms quickly gather around, locking Ghirahim into place, the real Zant quickly increases in size, eclipsing Ghirahim's size 10 to 1, Zant then jumps high into the air, Zant's Phantoms quickly get out of the way, before the giant Zant comes slamming down onto the doomed Ghirahim, a giant thud is heard, even from miles away. Zant: A true god's power is not for mortal men to play with. Zant takes a moment to see if Ghirahim could make any kind of response, Suddenly, several blades impale Zant from within, they all escape from Zant's body as he returns to his normal size, the Phantoms quickly rush back into attack Ghirahim, but Ghirahim summons and tosses Rapiers into all of them, Zant summons more Phantoms to keep Ghirahim busy, but Ghirahim teleports in front of the real Zant, his black arms and cracks show no mercy as Ghirahim stabs a rapier into Zant's heart. Zant: I-Is it possible... Ghirahim: Time to close the curtains here... Ghirahim pulls his blade out from Zant's body as he struggles to stay standing, Zant's Phantoms start charging towards Ghirahim, but they fade away as the real Zant falls to the ground, Zant's minions are enraged as Ghirahim's minions relish the victory, Zant dies as Ghirahim bows once more. K.O.! Ghirahim and his minions engage in combat with Zant's minions as the ensuing battle takes place. Conclusion Boomstick: Boy, that fight didn't go for too long... Wiz: Both Zant and Ghirahim make for impressive bosses, but only one of them was truly prepared for combat, and while Zant is able to use impressive magic thanks to Din's Power from Ganondorf, Ghirahim is equally well versed in magic thanks to his familiarity with Dark Magic, Sorcery and Swordsmanship, all of which Ghirahim is better at in combat than Zant. Boomstick: Additionally, Ghirahim's power increases the closer to gets to his true form, and while Zant is a powerful villain, Ghirahim's transformations surpass Zant's prowess, Ghirahim's theatrical personality only prolonged the fight. Wiz: And it was only a fraction of Din's Power that Zant received, so he never had complete power, unlike Ghirahim, who's power could increase the closer he got to his True Form. Boomstick: Ghirahim just upstaged Zant. Wiz: The winner is Ghirahim. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Grnmachine1 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015